Visiting Asgard
by Electronic-Star
Summary: The Avengers go on a little trip to Asgard with a big plan in mind.


For the Brutasha Week 2019. Prompt: Travel/vacation

**Visiting Asgard**

That was amazing. They barely stepped through the gate before the whole team —minus Thor of course— froze at the sight before them. The God of Thunder suggested to go to Asgard together. Have a few free days and relax. Of course Tony was in immediately and since the rest of them were also curious about Asgard they agreed, too.

And now here they were, walking on an actual rainbow bridge to the gigantic golden palace. "Thought it's nicer." Said Bruce then, getting the whole team's attention. "I mean...not that it's not nice it's uh..." With a little sigh, Natasha patted his back to tell him to just be quiet. "I can't believe you said this! It looks amazing!" Said Tony and Nat was quite sure that he's gonna try to analyze every little thing about this place. Only to confirm that magic is bullshit.

Once they entered the palace they got to meet Thors parents, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Nat and Lady Sif got along pretty well, they even agreed to a little training session later. After all it didn't happen every day that Nat got to fight with another woman, since all the super heroes she knew were her five boys.

They were both very strong, so no one could predict who's gonna win. "I'd like to see that." Said Clint and leaned an arm on his best friend's shoulder. "Aye, that's gonna be a glorious battle."

"Okay, you guys have fun. I wanna check this place out. Anyone in?" Asked Tony everyone around and only Steve raised his hand. "Count me in. I'd like to look around, too."

"Great. What about you, buddy?"

"I guess I'll watch Nat fight." Answered Bruce, while Tony sighed. "Of course you wanna stay with your girlfriend." Bruce blushed at his friend's words and noticed a certain mischievous grin from the redhead. Before they could part ways, though, Thor offered them to put on some Asgardian clothes, which some of them halfheartedly agreed. They all got Asgardian styled armor and while they looked very uncomfortable, they were actually really nice.

Natasha got an armor that slightly resembled Lady Sif's and the boys wore all different armors that looked quite unique. "Looking good." Said Natasha, who's looking closely at Bruces outfit. Said doctor became flustered, but he obviously liked what he saw, too. "Thanks. You look great, too."

"Man, I can't believe you can fight in this thing..." Grumbled Clint, who obviously didn't feel comfortable in the armor. "No one said you have to wear it, Clint. You just change back into your own clothes, while I have a date with Sif." With that said, she looped her arm around Bruces and went with him to the training ground where they met Thors friends.

"Oh no, there's no way in hell I'm gonna miss this." Said the archer and followed them together with Thor. Steve and Tony where left alone and began their tour around Asgard.

All in all, their day on Asgard was amazing. Nats fight with Sif ended in a draw, but they had a lot of fun and learned from each other. It was weird fighting with a sword but after she got used to it, Nat could rival Sif. Of course it didn't end with this, Steve and the warriors three also joined in and even admired her strength as they already did with Sifs. Nat couldn't deny that this was a big ego boost on her part.

Then they all got a big feast as Thor's always promised them. They were having a big party, as if today's a special day for everyone. But Nat didn't really care about it. As long as she had good food, some alcohol and Bruce by her side the day's already perfect for her. Though, Bruce looked like he didn't have as much fun as everyone else. But then again, he didn't like parties...

"Hey, you okay? You're so quiet." She asked Bruce, who's sitting next to her quietly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm great." He replied and smiled at her like he always did. But Nat wasn't convinced and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm fine, Nat." The scientist wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. "This place is just...overwhelming."

"It sure is." She agreed, but was convinced that this wasn't the reason for his behavior. But she let it go for now. If there's really something wrong with him, he'll tell her eventually. Natasha's not someone to push anyone she loved.

"Hey, uh...how about we get out of here for a while?"

"Sure." Bruce didn't hesitate to take her hand and lead her out of the hall. They interlaced their fingers and just walked around. They didn't need to say anything as they looked around the palace. All that mattered was that they're together.

At some point they found a very beautiful garden and went out to it. Asgard was really amazing. It's nothing Nat has ever seen before. "Nat?" The redhead hummed, her eyes were on the lake before them. "Are you happy? You know, with us?" Nat frowned. Is this why he's so weird right now? Because he's worried she's not happy? "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...it's still hard to believe that someone like you would choose me of all people." The second where the words left his mouth, Nat glared at him annoyed. "I told you to stop talking bullshit. There's no reason why I shouldn't choose you. I told you chicks dig the dorky guys."

Bruce chuckled at that. "You did. I just...wanted to make sure you didn't regret your choice."

"There's nothing to regret. This is the best time of my life." Before Nat could even finish her sentence, Bruce pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Nat." He mumbled into her hair, holding her tightly. Smiling, Natasha returned the hug. "I love you, too."

"You know...I wanna make you happy till the world ends. And always stay with you."

"I'd like that."

And then he let her go and went down on one knee. Of course she knew what's gonna happen, but it didn't make it less surprising. They just talked about it once, but with no real results. "Natalia Alianovna Romanova...Выйдешь за меня замуж?" The way he asked her was surprising, too, but it was a very welcoming surprise. Of course his Russian wasn't the best, but at least he tried it. He presented her the most beautiful ring. Rose-gold, with her Black Widow symbol on it, but filled with emeralds. If her next words wouldn't be that important, she'd scold him for spending so much money for her. As for her answer, Nat already knew it since he knelled down. "да." After putting the ring on her finger, Bruce stood and hugged her again. "You have no idea how happy you made me."

"Oh, _I do_ know." Bruce obviously understood her reference and chuckled. "You're terrible."

"Yeah, but you love me for that."

"_I do_."

"Touché, doc." With that she grabbed Bruces collar and pulled him down to finally kiss him. Bruce happily obliged and deepened the kiss.

* * *

It was only after they returned to the boys that she knew this whole thing was planned for weeks. The party was to celebrate their engagement, 'cause everyone knew she'd say yes. The boys congratulated them as soon as they returned. Though Bruce admitted that it wasn't planned for everyone to go, but the others wanted to see Asgard, too and be the first ones to congratulate them when she said yes.

Yep, Nat loved her boys. And her favorite's gonna be her husband soon. Hers. Now that she thought about it, it sounded very nice.


End file.
